m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Byzantine War
Background After repeated banter between Byzantine citizen Mike92574 and the members of the Belkan Royal Council, Belkan Emperor Ditronian declared war against Byzantium and gathered an army to invade Byzantine lands. Watching from the sidelines, the North Koreans saw a great opportunity in Byzantium's declining manpower to advance on Byzantium, in order to avenge Byzantine interference in the Mount Fuji War and the Thracian War. Opening Actions During the opening action, the Byzantine army, lacking appropriate leadership, was completely obliterated by an inferior Belkan force. Belkan leadership then claimed to have looted the Byzantine 'capital' of Kassel, dismantling various buildings block by block; even cobble and dirt was taken. However, Byzantine sources disprove of this claim as Kassel wasn't made the capital until after the resignation of Arhigos Nerva2004. No significant damage to the settlement was also reported by its DukeKaiserGermany. It is possible that historians had confused Kassel with another settlement. Regardless, North Korea declared war on the collapsing Byzantine Empire, tasting blood. Belkan offers peace Following the North Korean declaration of war, Belka decided to get out of it, just demanding an apology from Mike, while keeping enormous amounts of loot. Battle of Akleah The Battle of Akleah, was a failed ambush set up by the Byzantine leadership. Siege of Nervodosia The siege of Nervodosia started as a barely outnumbered Byzantine army hid inside the main Byzantine tower to retain a better position over the North Korean attackers. In the opening actions, the Byzantine army lost Nerva2004 due to him falling in a ladder trap that he had created himself. Due to the lack of lava, the Byzantines were forced to keep the Koreans at bay with blocks and sword hits. Eventually the attacking force got bored of the game of wack-a-mole and rigged the whole tower floor with TNT. The explosion managed to kill the Byzantine host, while the survivors were rapidly cut down. Only one Korean died during the whole assault.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyzAWGUlwIM Byzantine Guerrilla Warfare Following the crushing defeat at Nervodosia, the New Byzantine Army retreated to hidden supply bases in the wilderness in order to gather supplies for what seemed a long war. Byzantium's ally, Benz282, and member SerQwaez, mounted several solo attacks on North Korean soil to annoy them out of the war. Byzantine leadership, now well supplied, dug two hidden bases in the Korean continent to move the war to their homes. Fearing Norman intervention, the Saphiri, allies of Byzantium, were kept out of the conflict and didn't get involved until the Koreans directly invaded their lands. Conclusion Factions crashed, and in Korean words: tired of fighting an invisible enemy and with better things to do, no war was declared after. Aftermath The defeat caused a great toll in the Byzantines' morale, specially on its increasingly divided leadership. Several days passed on by before Nerva2004 abdicated his dictatorial powers; causing the 'Great Byzantine Schism' to occur. Nerva, along with many of the ethnic Greeks, left for the distant faction of Raven. The remaining Byzantine soldiers, largely being comprised of the empire's Germanic populations, declared Mekijjel as the unrivaled leader of Byzantium in a small ceremony. The influence of these Germanic peoples, the Anhalteans, came to dominate what remained of the faction. This new influence was cemented when an Anhaltean, KaiserGermany, was named as the new heir. Nervodosia was never restored, becoming largely abandoned, partly because of the nearby settlement of Kassel overshadowing it. Nothing would be the same again. Byzantium became reduced to a regional power for the remainder of its time.